Rumor has it
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Part of my new One Song Series set to Adele's "Rumor has it." This is #3. She's also no good for them, because as soon as Victor saw Victoria it was like she didn't exist anymore.


**TheDarkestshinobi**: A little darker, this one. Before I get any hate, this was Victoria in the eyes of Emily after she _stole _Victor so it's supposed to sound mean.

I'm starting a little One Song Series to get my writing juices flowing. These are not songfics, but instead I'll take a song and play it over and over again (20-30 min) and write a quick little thing for it. These are not edited so beware any mistakes. I may come back to fix it, I may not, but if something is painful to read let me know and I'll do my best! My third in the One Song Series, Adele's "Rumor has it". Let me know what you think and feel free to send me a song!

**Start**

Emily watched the man scramble on the ice before falling on his knees. She shook her head and winced, but she wasn't overly concerned, after all, his fiancée was able to help him up. Emily sneered as she watched the graceful woman giggle into her hand. She would be no good for a man like Victor.

She's also no good for them, because as soon as Victor saw Victoria it was like she didn't exist anymore.

Sure she's got it all, breath, pumping heart, skin. But did he really want that when it came with no passion inside of her beating heart. There was no light, she was alive, but she wasn't real. Victoria wouldn't be enough, especially not compared to Emily.

Victor really had it wrong if he thought he could spend a lifetime with this woman, but then again, she had heard he was whispering her name in the dead of night as he tossed around without her. When they were… well they should really be careful; Master Van Dort had heard rumors of them being together. "_Master Van Dort seen in the arms of mystery woman!_"

They did nothing but run around and play music, but that was when Victor was most alive and no one who saw him would deny that.

Rumor also has it that Victoria was starting to suspect something wasn't perfect in their world. Well, little miss living should have left long ago, but anytime now would do too. She watched them until he reached for her hand to bring it to meet his lips, that she wouldn't subject herself too.

In fact, she wouldn't subject herself to any more of this. She told Victor to choose, and he didn't chose her. She wouldn't cry, she promised herself. She told him she would wait for him, that she loved him and that she knew he would be the one to set her free.

He wasn't convinced, after all, he couldn't say no to little miss living, with her rosy cheeks and beating heart. Still she tried and she failed. The underworld welcomed her back with condolences, and Bone Jangles sang of the day when she would be free and no man would hurt her again.

She watched even though she said she wouldn't. He seemed to love her and no matter what the spiders web brought back, about his mumblings and who he thought of in the dead of night there was no change of heart. He had strung Emily along until she couldn't bear it, and now she was finding, she couldn't cut the string that bound them. Neither could Victoria.

It took pre-wedding jitters to finally drive him away from her side. It was months later when he woke up in bed hearing the name on his lips that he realized he would always want the dead woman more than the living one. It was wrong. He was wrong, and no amount of time in the church helped. He never told them of his affliction, put the pastor was able to guess very well and warned him and scorned him. Hell was a place for those with unholy thoughts. He would have done more if Victor gave proff, but rumors of the Van Dorts nightly activities had died down and Victor would not give him any evidence in a confessional.

Victoria was an amazing woman, smart, elegant, refined, poised and intelligent, but she wasn't a passionate woman, and that was what Victor had come to realize he needed.

He didn't need the woman who would giggle at his antics; he needed the woman who would be doing it with him, who would spur them on. He wanted a woman that would giggle when she fell too; and dance in the moonlight for no reason other than joy, or rather _the_ woman. A woman, he cursed, that lived 20 years ago in the very same town, murdered by the man who almost took his current fiancée away for good.

That's why he had to wait for so long, his mother had wanted to be sure no offspring would come from the marriage of one night, and he could never disappoint mother. Now he would disappoint them all, all but one. Emily had known it back then and he would be happy to tell her she was right.

Emily watched from the land of the dead as he ran around calling for her, telling her of his love and his desire. She smiled and let her eyes dance as she realized irony at its finest. She leaned into the skeleton owning the hand that wrapped around her shoulders and looked up at him. Well the dead should stay with the dead right? No unholy unions here.

Victor would be at Victoria's side by morning and in her bed by night, and Emily wouldn't watch with scorn.

**END**

Review!


End file.
